


If Found Please Do Return

by Polymorphic_Potato



Series: One shots/Two shots [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Help, M/M, Rabbits, Sad Choi Soobin, Shy Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, yeonjun is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polymorphic_Potato/pseuds/Polymorphic_Potato
Summary: Soobin lost his pet rabbit, and a mysterious boy comes and helps him out.





	1. If Found Please Do Return

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to send my writers block to hell.  
IS MOA READY FOR TDC: M?

_Great, I've lost them. _  
Choi Soobin: Male and 20 years of age, has just lost his adorable pet rabbit in the busy streets of Gangnam.  
Earlier in the day, he'd read somewhere rabbits loved to take walks, and he had decided to take it upon himself and walk Yongi. Of course, Soobin wasn't an idiot and walked his pet in his arms, but it was safe to assume the mistake was setting Yongi down on a park bench to tie his own shoe. _Or _even bringing the animal out in the first place.  
"'Cuse me, sir, are you ok? why are you crying?" A boy, about his age, asked him, crouching down, handing him a pocket tissue.  
Soobin nodded, touching his cheek. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying.  
"Thanks, I'm ok. I'm... I'm just looking for something I lost." He gratefully took the tissue and wiped his eyes, laughing halfheartedly.  
The boy shifted his bag from his left shoulder over to his right, smiling kindly.  
"If you want, I could help you. I'm not doing anything right now," The boy offered.  
Soobin contemplated his request, how could he explain that the lost item was his pet rabbit and that him 'walking' is what got him in the situation in the first place?  
Soobin sucked up all his little fears and answered with the most normal face he could muster, "Yeah, I'd love that," Soobin stood up, wiping away invisible bits of dirt and gravel.  
"What are we searching for anyway?" The boy scanned the park they were at for anything suspicious.  
"Promise not to laugh?" Soobin asked awkwardly, his long fingers picking at the hem of his tan sweater.  
The boy quirked an eyebrow and nodded slowly.  
Soobin took a deep breath," I lost my pet rabbit when I was trying to walk it!" He whisper-shouted, his cheeks reddening.  
The boy smirked, coughing to try to suppress his small laugh. Soobin glared, but there was no sting to it.  
Soobin finally let out a sigh and pushed up his circular glasses.  
"Come on, please I need help," Soobin said, slightly frustrated. The boy nodded and asked for a direction to search in, and Soobin gratefully obliged.  
\------------------------------  
It had been five hours, and Yongi was nowhere to be found. Soobin bit his lip to fight off the unshed tears. He bent down to tie his sneaker again when a familiar voice called out to him. Soobin quickly wiped his face with his sleeve and readjusted his glasses.  
"Hi, do you need-" Soobin gasped, there was the boy from earlier sprinting towards him with his precious Yongi in his arms.  
Soobin ran over to meet them and pulled the rabbit into his arms, tears stinging his eyes.  
"Oh my god, thank you so much!" He yelled, hugging his pet tightly. Yongi nuzzled his white, fluffy face against Soobin's sweater.  
"It honestly was no issue! The little rascal was hidden in some bushes near the entrance. It's a good thing I heard 'im rustling the bushes, or I would have told you I didn't find him," the boy explained.  
Soobin nodded enthusiastically and fished around for his cellphone, a blush coming to his face when the boy eyed his bunny patterned case with interest.  
"W-we should, I mean I should take you out for a cup of coffee, as a thank you, is that ok?"  
The boy looked at the horizon for a moment before turning back to him.  
"I'd like that, let's meet here at 11 am, ok?" He asked, reaching for Soobin's phone to insert his number.  
"Yeah, that's good. Thanks again," Soobin replied, fidgeting nervously.  
"Nice helping you, Soobin-ssi," The boy waved goodbye and walked away.  
Soobin sighed relieved, but then it hit him: He never got the name of the stranger. Soobin panicked for a moment before pulling out his phone to text the boy's number, but then he saw it, a new contact.  
It read Yeonjun and was surrounded by a ridiculous amount of emojis.  
Soobin snickered, walking out of the park, Yongi still secured in his arms.

He was looking forward to treating Yeonjun to a nice hot cup of joe.


	2. Can I Get an Espresso and some Band-aids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin and Yeonjun have a coffee date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a guest under the name shivani_btxt asked for another chapter, and I don't have a life outside of swimming and school so I wrote another chapter! 
> 
> Side rant: TDC: M- A total bop album!  
Poppin star is my favorite song on the album, and can we all cry over how good their vocals are? 
> 
> Ok I'm done, I hope you all enjoy!

Monday, October 28, 20XX

Subjects Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin are currently sitting down, each enjoying a nice, steaming cup of coffee. Scratch that, Yeonjun just spilled his coffee all on his sweater and looks like he might cry. 

Soobin yanked napkins out of the holder on the table and began dabbing at Yeonjun's shirt fanatically. 

"Does it hurt? Do you need ice?" Soobin asked, grabbing more napkins to suck up the spilled drink from the floor and table. Yeonjun shook his head, his cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment. Soobin raised his eyebrows in surprise, the dabbing halting. Had it been him, he would have shrieked and possibly cried from embarrassment. _ Yeonjun's amazing,  _ he thought to himself, throwing away the soiled napkins. 

"It's a good thing I wore a black sweater, or else I'd have to leave early, and we can't have that!" Yeonjun said, his voice bubbly as if he didn't just spill hot coffee on him. 

"Hyung, you know you could have burned yourself, right? You should check," Soobin replied, carefully sipping his own coffee.

Yeonjun pouted and lifted his shirt up without warning. Soobin, being the blushing baby he was, quickly looked away, blushing. Yeonjun poked at his own stomach for a moment, checking for burns before pulling his undershirt and sweater back down. 

"Everything's ok, Soobin. There's no need to worry," Yeonjun stood up. "I'm going to reorder a coffee, preferably an iced one so I don't end up burning myself," He joked before turning on his heel, walking back to the register. 

Moments later, Yeonjun returned iced coffee and a muffin in hand. 

"Sorry 'bout that, I'm not usually this clumsy, but I guess we all have our slip-ups, right?" Yeonjun jeered, sitting back down at their booth. It was Soobin's turn to pout, Yeonjun had already teased him over text messages for the past week, and here he was again teasing him about it. 

"If you keep bringing that up, I'll start teasing you about your spilled coffee!" Soobin huffed out, stealing a piece of Yeonjun's blueberry muffin. Yeonjun laughed and swatted at Soobin's hand playfully. 

For a moment, the two chatted about how their respective weeks went, Soobin gaping when Yeonjun mentioned one of his dance team members almost breaking their ankle. Yeonjun chuckled at Soobin squirming at the description of his friend's swollen ankle.

"Eww, stop it Hyung, I don't want to hear anymore!" Soobin covered his ears, kicking Yeonjun's leg from under the table. 

"Ah, shit. Ok, I'll stop, just don't kick me!" Yeonjun giggled, trying to move his legs out of Soobin's reach. Soobin grinned victoriously and drained the rest of his, now lukewarm, coffee. 

__________________________________________

"I haven't skipped rocks in awhile," Soobin said aloud, tightrope walking on the edge of the sidewalk. Yeonjun stopped walking and squatted down examining the rocks near the lake. He tossed a smooth, flat rock between his hands. He decided it was a good fit and stuck it in his pocket. 

He finally looked up at Soobin, a small grin forming on his lips, "Same here, but it's not too late to start again," Yeonjun stated, tossing a rock. The rock sadly did not get far, and a slight pout formed on Yeonjun's lips.  _ For someone younger than me, he sure does pout a lot, cute.  _ Soobin thought to himself. He pursed his lips, was it weird to think that someone older was cute? Soobin stopped to examine some rocks, and he tossed a rough one over his head. After a moment, Soobin was standing up to go ask Yeonjun to teach him how to skip rocks when he heard a big splash. Soobin looked up, scanning for the origin of the sound when he locked eyes with Yeonjun, who was soaked head to toe. 

Soobin rushed over to him, stepping into the chilled waters. 

"Yeonjun are you ok?" Soobin asked worriedly. Yeonjun nodded, standing up. "I tripped when I was throwing my rock." His voice wavered. "I'm sorry Soobin, I've ruined our day. I'm such a clutz." He covered his face with his damp hands. Soobin reached out and patted Yeonjun's shoulder compassionately. 

"It's ok, Yeonjun. I actually had a lot of fun today," Soobin smiled.

Yeonjun perked up, "I guess I should go home and change, yeah?" 

"Yeah, we can't have you catching a cold!" 

Yeonjun nodded, and he lifted up his cold hand and placed it delicately on Soobin's forehead. Soobin frowned at from the chilliness of Yeonjun's hand but didn't back away. Yeonjun grinned, "Are you catching a fever? 'Cause you're really hot."

Soobin's face flared up and he removed Yeonjun's hand. 

"I guess you're sick and dumb, let's get you home ok?" 

Yeonjun boldly grabbed Soobin's hand and kissed it. 

"Sure."

Together hand in hand, they walked to Yeonjun's home.

Let's just say both subjects were sick the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Follow me on twitter 
> 
> @poly_potato
> 
> and wish me luck at my swim meet ^^'


	3. What If

Guyssss

Would you continue to read this if I made it series???

**Author's Note:**

> Please stalk me on twitter 
> 
> @poly_potato


End file.
